This I swear
by iargyrop
Summary: A short one piece story. The story of Ryan and Marissa up to their wedding day. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song belongs to Nick Lachey and the characters to Josh. This was a one piece story written overnight as I was listening to the Nick Lachey song. Hope you like it!!!**

Marissa Cooper (soon to be Atwood) was standing in front of a mirror, looking at herself in her wedding dress. Her best friend and maid of honor Summer Roberts-Cohen was standing by her side. "Oh my god Coop! You look like an angel." Summer exclaimed, tears in her eyes. "Don't start crying, because you'll get me started and I've already had my make up redone once." Marissa warned. "I can't help it. It's all the hormones. I can't believe you wanted to have the wedding now! Couldn't you have waited until after I had given birth?" Summer questioned. Summer was now in the 7th month of her second pregnancy, while Marissa was in the 3rd month of her first. "I didn't want to get married with a huge bump Sum." Marissa responded. "I have to go and make sure Hope is ready. I think my job here is done." Summer commented. Marissa softly nodded her head before enveloping her friend in a hug. "Thank you for everything you did Sum. I know that planning everything couldn't have been easy." Marissa uttered. "You're my best, my only friend Coop. You and Atwood deserve the best. Go out there and end this. You two are sole mates." Summer responded before leaving Marissa alone for a few minutes before the wedding ceremony began.

_You're there by my side  
In every way  
I know that you would not forsake me  
I give you my life  
Would not think twice  
Your love is all I need believe me_

Marissa was waiting for her boyfriend Luke Ward at the end of the driveway of her family home when she first met Ryan Atwood. Luke was late as usual, making Marissa question why she was dating him in the first place. Ryan was waiting for Sandy Cohen, his attorney who was talking with his wife and he had walked to the end of the driveway to smoke a cigarette. The attraction between the pair was immediate. Ryan was determined to protect Marissa, who in his eyes was eternally fragile and pure, while Marissa saw an escape from the Newport bubble in Ryan. They became each others best friends and confidants. Ryan was one of the few people Marissa would never be afraid to cry in front of, and Marissa was one of the few people except for the Cohens who knew the truth about Ryan's childhood. This was not to say that their relationship was without problems. It was almost as if drama followed them every step of the way. From pregnant ex girlfriends to gun bearing sociopaths and from their families to their friends Ryan and Marissa had a tumultuous 3 year on again off again relationship. It seemed as if as time went by the problems got worst for the young couple and they would often lose sight of the important things for them.

_I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear_

One month before graduating from High School Marissa and Ryan made certain decisions about their relationship. They decided to take some time off from being together to see what they wanted to do. They both wanted the next time they got together to be for good. They both stuck with their plan to study at the University of Berkley, determined to at least be civil with each other, while Summer and Seth would both be in Rhode Island. Marissa was out on a date with a guy from one of her psychology classes when she realized that she had been unconsciously comparing all of her dates to Ryan and that while going out on dates was thrilling and fun, she craved the stability in her life that Ryan offered. From that moment on Marissa stopped going out on dates and began spending time with Ryan again. When she admitted her feelings to him, Ryan told her he would think about going out with her again if she got a 3.5 GPA or better at the end of the academic year. Marissa was lounging by her pool with Summer when the letter with her grades came. She nervously ripped it open, and when she saw the grades she ran over to the Cohens and kissed Ryan before showing him the letter with her 4.0 GPA.

_I'm wondering how I ever got by  
Without you in my life to guide me  
Where ever I go the one thing that's true  
Is everything I do I do for you_

4 years later Ryan was sitting in the crowd looking on proudly as his girlfriend Marissa Cooper delivered her speech during her graduation ceremony. After graduating from Berkley with undergraduate degrees in Architecture (Ryan) and Psychology (Marissa) the couple had enrolled at USC for their master's degrees. Ryan had graduated the week before with honors and now it was Marissa's turn. The formally damaged and fragile Marissa was class valedictorian and she smiled broadly as she saw Ryan sitting next to the Cohens, Summer, Kaitlin and her mother who was weeping openly when she went back to her seat. Ryan had already accepted a position at the Newport Group with Kirsten while Marissa was going to work as a school psychologist. Throughout the years Marissa had discovered that her mother was not the she devil she thought she was, that there were children who felt as lost as she had and that she wanted to use her wisdom and expertise to help other people, especially children. The only problem was that Marissa's job offer was in LA while Ryan would be working in Newport, meaning the couple would have a long distance relationship at least for the time being, dampening the spirits on an otherwise exuberant Marissa.

_I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear_

Summer Cohen didn't know what to expect when she drove up to LA to spend the weekend with Marissa. She had some big news of her own to share with Marissa, but other than that she had no idea what was going to happen. The two girls were enjoying lunch in an outdoor café when Summer excitedly announced that she was in the 3rd month of her pregnancy. Marissa was happy for Summer and tried to calm her down when she realized that Marissa would not be there for the two girls to share this special time for Summer. The girls were shopping for Summer in a maternity shop when Marissa received a call on her cell from the Dean of Students at Harbor High School with a job offer. Marissa listened excitedly as the Dean explained exactly what this would mean for her and that they wanted her to begin work as soon as possible. For Marissa who had just quit her job in LA, this offer was like a gift. She was ready to go back to Newport, ready to move on with her life and above all she was ready to be back together with Ryan and her friends and family. This seemed to make Summer especially happy as the pair spent the rest of the weekend planning for the baby.

_So whenever you get there  
Just reach out for me  
I'll never let you down my love_

Marissa had been feeling physically ill for weeks when she decided at Ryan's insistence to go to a doctor. As soon as Marissa found out what was wrong with her she felt an overwhelming sense of relief as well as anxiety. The drive back to the home she shared with Ryan had seemed to last for hours, when it in fact only lasted 15 minutes or so. Ryan was waiting for her, standing by their living room table that was set for two. Marissa curiously sat down on the chair Ryan had pulled out for her and didn't protest when he pushed the chair in. As the evening wore on Marissa sensed that there was something strange, but Ryan was elusive. The meal was spent in an uncomfortable silence, and by the end Marissa couldn't wait any longer. When Ryan brought out two pieces of her favorite chocolate cake, Marissa decided to tell him her news after the meal was over. What Marissa wasn't expecting was to choke on her first bite of cake and to find a simple diamond ring. When Ryan asked Marissa to marry him the tall blonde agreed under the condition it would be planned for the next month, as she was determined to be married before entering the 4th month of her pregnancy.

_And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear_

Marissa had just put on the necklace her mother gave her as an engagement present when Kirsten walked in. "It's time sweetie." Kirsten informed her future daughter in law, causing Marissa to smile broadly. "Ok. I just want to thank you for everything Kirsten. I don't know what we would do without you." Marissa uttered emotionally. "You'll never have to find out. I couldn't be happier for you Marissa." Kirsten responded hugging the girl. Ryan and his best man Seth were the first ones to walk down to aisle and they were whispering nervously when Hope Cohen walked slowly towards her father and her uncle, stopping to throw flowers every few steps. Hope was followed by Kirsten, Sandy, Julie and Kaitlin. Summer had placed the bouquet of flowers in her hands over her bulging stomach as she walked down the aisle, eyes locked with her husband's the whole time. Marissa waited patiently for the music to change before she walked down the aisle with her father who had made the trip from Hawaii. As Marissa and Jimmy Cooper glided down the aisle Marissa looked at the people around her and her fears seemed to dissolve as she was surrounded by people who knew her, supported her and above all loved her.

_And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear_

**Please read and review!!**


	2. Feels like home to me

**Usual disclaimer: I not Josh, so I own nothing. The song is from a movie "How to lose a guy in 10 days". I loved your reviews for the last chapter and I was planning this as a one piece, but I was inspired. Time wise Marissa is living in LA when the wedding happens and Summer is not pregnant. Hope you like it!!**

Summer Roberts smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror one last time, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything, "What do you think?" Summer asked her maid of honor and best friend. "You look beautiful. I'm so glad you decided on this dress." Marissa Cooper responded, smiling at her best friend. "All we can do now is wait for Kirsten to come get us." Summer commented. "Listen Sum, I know you and I haven't always agreed and that we've had our tough times, but I love you hunny, and I want you to be happy. You're my best, my only friend." Marissa uttered. "I can't walk down that aisle with mascara running down my cheeks, but I love you too Coop." Summer answered, enveloping her friend in a warm hug. "It's just so hard you know, with me in LA and you guys here. It's almost as if your lives are moving on, while mine is at a standstill. I miss you all so much." Marissa explained, wiping the stray tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "I know Coop. We miss you too. How long are you staying for?" Summer questioned curiously. "For the weekend. I have a meeting with a student at 9 0'clock Monday morning." Marissa explained, as she straightened out the train of Summer's wedding dress.

_There's something in your eyes  
Makes me want to lose myself,  
Makes me want to lose myself in your heart,  
There's something in your voice  
That makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts  
For the rest of my life_

When Summer Roberts registered for her freshman year at Harbor High School with her best friend Marissa Cooper she didn't think that by the end of the year she would be a changed woman. The two girls were walking towards the school main gates giggling and whispering when they collided with Seth, Ryan and Sandy who were late for Ryan's meeting with Dr. Kim. Seth had been in love with Summer for years. Since she had read a poem in 5th grade. Summer and Seth began hanging out as Ryan and Marissa dated. When Anna Stern transferred to Harbor from her school in Pennsylvania, Summer didn't expect to feel jealous of the pixie like blond haired girl. Seth couldn't believe his luck when Summer began pursuing him. Summer was one of the few people who knew the real Seth, who knew about captain oats and about the movie posters hanging in his room, and Seth was one of the few people that Summer allowed to see her being sensitive and crying. Even when Seth ran away on his boat at the end of the school year, Summer despite her anger understood why he did it and why he was so scared. The next 3 years were not easy for the young couple but it seemed that whatever they did they kept on coming back to each other.

_If you knew how lonely  
My life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done_

Seth Cohen sighed deeply as he turned the letter from Brown in his hands, not knowing what to feel. When Seth and Summer had both applied to Brown, they knew that the chances of both of them getting in were slim and they had agreed to open the letters together. A few minutes later Summer barged into the bedroom, college letters in her hands. The young couple looked at each other nervously as they began opening their letters. Summer had been accepted by USC and NYU, and Seth had gotten in to Princeton and Berkley. Seth was braced for the worst when he slowly opened his letter from Brown. What he didn't know what was that Brown had decided to accept two students from Harbor that year instead of their usual one. In no time at all Summer began planning their lives in Rhode Island, and Seth began realizing that if he spent the rest of his life with her it would be fine with him. Sandy's sadness over the fact that his son would be going to the other side of the country was gone when Seth announced that he was not planning to study design, but to follow his father's footsteps and study law. In September Summer and Seth left their lives, homes, families and friends behind to begin a new adventure together.

_It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

Marissa Cooper looked on proudly as her two friends graduated from Brown. The former miss popularity and prom queen had transformed herself into an environmentalist, determined to make the world a better and safer place. Summer had been walking around campus when a student thrust a flyer into her hands. From that moment on Summer's life changed completely. She decided to pursue a major in Politics and a minor in Environmental studies, and had even spent a summer interning with GEORGE (Global Environmental Organization Regarding Greenhouse Emissions). Now that Summer and Seth were both graduating from Brown the plan was for both of them to go back to Newport. Seth was going to join his father in his law office, and Summer had accepted a job at the newly opened Newport Beach GEORGE office, where she would be in charge of information. The only said news that the young couple didn't know yet was that Marissa had accepted a job offer in an LA school which meant that the fantastic four would be separated. Only thing was that as Marissa clapped loudly when Summer received her diploma, she couldn't decide when to tell her best friend her news that would dampen everyone's spirits.

_A window breaks down on lumdard street  
And a siren rings in the night  
But I'm all right cuz I have you here with me  
And I can almost see through the dark there is light_

Ryan Atwood smiled as he put the phone down, Seth's plan playing over in his head. For weeks Summer had been talking about how she was ready to get married and how much she wanted Seth to ask her on their anniversary. Seth had been secretive about his plan until now. What he wanted to do was infuriate and confuse Summer before presenting her with his present for her. His grandmother's wedding ring. From the moment the three friends had moved back to Newport things fell into a routine. Seth and Summer had decided that they wanted to live in their own so had rented an apartment near their family homes, but still far enough away that they felt that they were independent. All through the anniversary dinner Summer was asking questions, trying to find out what was happening and several times during the dinner she had thought that Seth was going to ask her to marry him but he never did. By the end of the evening Summer was annoyed as she had put a lot of thought into her present for Seth. What she didn't expect was to walk into the apartment and find a ring box in the kitchen, or to turn around and see her soul mate down on one knee, and to feel tears rolling down her cheeks as she nodded her agreement.

_Well if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

Summer had just finished reapplying her makeup when a soft knock sounded at the door and Kirsten walked in, looking at her future daughter in law. "We're just about ready to get things started sweety. Are you done?" Kirsten asked. "Yeah I am. I just want you to know that I love you so much and I am so grateful to you for planning everything. I don't know what I would do without you." Summer responded emotionally. "Summer I couldn't have made a better choice for Seth if I tried. You love each other and that's enough for me. Always know that you can come to me and talk whenever you need to." Kirsten answered back, hugging the young girl warmly. "I know. So how about we get this show started?" Summer commented. Seth sighed deeply as he stood at the end of the aisle next to Ryan and waited for the rest of the wedding party. As Summer walked down on aisle on her father's arm she felt a sense of peace and clarity. She knew she was doing the right thing and for all the right reasons. She smiled at Ryan, Marissa and Seth and before turning to kiss her father one last time, mouthed the words "I love you" to her nervous husband to be.

_It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

**As usual read and review!!!!**


End file.
